stategovernmentsintheunitedstatesfandomcom-20200213-history
Bill Frenzel
| birth_place = St. Paul, Minnesota | nationality= | party = Republican | term = 1971–1991 | preceded = Clark MacGregor | succeeded = Jim Ramstad | religion = | spouse =Ruth Purdy (married June 9, 1951) | children=Deborah, Pamela, Melissa 2 grandchildren | residence=McLean, Virginia |alma_mater = Dartmouth College (B.A. 1950, M.B.A. 1951) |branch = United States Naval Reserve |serviceyears = 1951-54 |rank = Lieutenant |unit = |commands = |battles = Korean war |website=Bill Frenzel - Brookings Institution | footnotes= Gale Biography In Context. }} William Eldridge "Bill" Frenzel (born Saint Paul, July 31, 1928) is a former Republican Congressman from Minnesota, representing Minnesota's Third District, which included the southern and western suburbs of Minneapolis. Early life and career Frenzel was educated at the Saint Paul Academy in Saint Paul, Minnesota, and earned both a B.A. (1950) and M.A. (1951) from Dartmouth College. He served as a lieutenant in the United States Naval Reserve during the Korean War from 1951 to 1954. Frenzel served eight years in the Minnesota House of Representatives from 1962 to 1970, prior to serving in the U.S. Congress. He was president of the No. Waterway Terminals Corp. (1965-70) and of Minneapolis Terminal Warehouse Company (1966-1970). He was a member of the executive committee for Hennepin County, Minnesota (1966-1967). House of Representatives Frenzel was elected as a Republican to the 92nd, 93rd, 94th, 95th, 96th, 97th, 98th, 99th, 100th, and 101st congresses, serving from January 3, 1971 to January 3, 1991, and was the ranking Republican on the House Budget Committee and a member of the influential Ways and Means Committee. He was a Congressional Representative to the General Agreement on Tariffs and Trade (GATT) in Geneva for 15 years. Frenzel became known as an expert in budget and fiscal policy, election law, trade, taxes and congressional procedures, and was a negotiator in the 1990 budget summit. He also served as vice chairman of the Committee on House Administration, and vice chairman of the Commission on Congressional Mailing Standards. He did not run for re-election to the House in 1990. Post-Congressional career Frenzel was chairman of the Ripon Society, a Republican think-tank, from the 1990s until March 2004. He has been a Guest Scholar at the Brookings Institution in Washington, DC, since January 1991, and was named director of the Brookings Governmental Affairs Institute on July 18, 1997. President William J. Clinton appointed Frenzel (1993) to help sell NAFTA. In 2001, President George W. Bush appointed him to a commission to study the Social Security system, and, in 2002, to the Advisory Committee on Trade Policy and Negotiations (ACTPN), which he chairs. He was interviewed on NPR's All Things Considered, on December 20, 2004, as an advocate of President Bush's plan fpr Social Security privatization. He is currently chairman of the Pew Commission on Children in Foster Care, the Vice Chairman of the Eurasia Foundation, Chairman of the Japan-America Society of Washington, Chairman of the U.S. Steering Committee of the Transatlantic Policy Network, Co-Chairman of the Center for Strategic Tax Reform, Co-Chairman of the Bretton Woods Committee, Co-Chairman of the Committee For A Responsible Federal Budget, a member of the Executive Committee of the Committee on U.S.-China Relations, and Chairman of the Executive Committee of the International Tax and Investment Center. He is an alternate board member of the Office of Congressional Ethics (as of 2011.) Policy opinions On political gridlock Frenzel wrote in 1995: (Checks and Balances, 8) The historian of the Republican party, Geoffrey Kabaservice has identified Frenzel as a key moderate Republican within the post-war GOP.http://soundcloud.com/frumbead/kabaservice-interview-trim/ On the Prevention of Genocide Act Frenzel took a public stand against the Prevention of Genocide Act of 1988, written by Peter W. Galbraith to impose economic sanctions against Iraq for the gassing of the Kurdish city of Halabja in northern Iraq during the Anfal Campaign of the Iran–Iraq War, in 1988. Frenzel said: The bill passed the U.S. Senate but in the face of President Reagan's threatened veto, the House adjourned without passing the bill. Bob McKeown interviewed Peter Galbraith. Personal Frenzel and his wife Ruth have three daughters. In 2000, he was awarded the Order of the Rising Sun, Gold and Silver Star, by the Emperor of Japan. In 2002, he received an Honorary Doctor of Laws Degree from Hamline University. In 1984 The National Coalition for Science and Technology named him a "friend of science." References External links * * the Bill Frenzel Papers, available for research use at the Minnesota Historical Society *Minnesota Legislators Past and Present * * Biography Category:Members of the United States House of Representatives from Minnesota Category:Living people Category:Members of the Minnesota House of Representatives Category:Minnesota Republicans Category:1928 births Category:Dartmouth College alumni Category:Hamline University alumni Category:People from Saint Paul, Minnesota de:Bill Frenzel fi:Bill Frenzel